A network-attached storage (NAS) system is a system that can be attached to a network and that is specifically designed for data storage. Software residing on the NAS system usually provides functionality that is specific to data storage. Typically, the software on the NAS system does not include higher-level software such as database system management software, or other application software not specific to data storage.
Since a NAS system is typically dedicated to providing data storage, data storage performance can be enhanced since the NAS system does not have to be responsible for performing other types of processing. A NAS system is connected to a network to allow for host systems to access the NAS system. Moreover, a NAS system provides file-level data storage, rather than block-based data storage.
An enterprise (e.g., company, educational facility, government entity) can often have a large number of client devices (e.g., computers) that have to be configured to access NAS systems. Traditionally, a client install compact disk (CD) is provided to each client device to load NAS-related software onto the client device. Also, to properly install the NAS-related software, a network administrator typically has to perform the software installation. In a large enterprise that can have users located at many different geographic locations, installing NAS-related software at the client devices and setting up the client devices for NAS access can be time consuming and inefficient. Moreover, when installing NAS-related software, typically all software components on the client install CD are loaded onto the client device. Some of the software components loaded may never be used by a particular user, and therefore, installing such software components would be wasteful of resources at the client device.